In a multimedia conferencing scenario, one or more cameras coupled to a computing device (e.g., as a personal computer (PC)), transmit real-time visual information, such as compressed video data, over a computer network. When compressed video data is corrupted, for example due to network impairments, storage failure, source loss, etc., the decoding process at the receiver is interrupted. Because of the predictive nature of most video encoders, this interruption may last for multiple (e.g., many) frames until synchronization is reacquired. During this time, conventional “frame repeat” decoders typically repeat the last successfully decoded frame resulting in obvious and annoying jerkiness and pauses (or freezes) to the user at the receiver.